A level-shifter circuit (sometimes referred to as a level-shifting circuit, level-shifter, level-translation circuit, level-translator, etc.) converts a signal (e.g., a digital signal) from a level (e.g., voltage level) compatible with one voltage domain to a level compatible with another voltage domain. It is not uncommon for an electronic device to include two or more communicatively coupled electrical circuits in different voltage domains. A voltage domain may be characterized by the electrical potentials of the power supply rails provided to circuits in the voltage domain (e.g., VDD and VSS), and/or by the potential difference between a digital signal representing a logic-1 value and a digital signal representing a logic-0 value in the voltage domain. When a digital signal compatible with a first voltage domain is provided to a second voltage domain, circuit components in the second voltage domain may not be able to reliably determine whether the digital signal's voltage represents a logic-1 value or a logic-0 value in the second voltage domain.
A level-shifter circuit may be coupled between circuits in different voltage domains, and may be operable to convert a digital signal representing a logic value in the first voltage domain to a digital signal representing the same logic value in the second voltage domain. The level-shifter circuit may convert the digital signal by shifting the digital signal's voltage.